


Цена времени

by lamonika



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Сколько живут твои эксперименты, Джамба?





	Цена времени

— Сколько они живут, Джамба?

На дворе раннее утро, а Стич уже носится по дому, громя все, что попадается под руку — лапу, — и собирая макет звездолета из ложек. Лило стоит в чужой мастерской — на самом деле это сложно назвать мастерской, тут нет ни колб, ни перегоночных аппаратов, только старая сломанная микроволновка, склеенная скотчем, да тостер, обвитый проводами. На втором этаже слышится детский плач: старую комнату Лило и Стича отдали внуку Нани, чему он, на самом-то деле, не очень рад.

Джамба замирает перед столом, перекладывает с места на место какие-то детали, но продолжает молчать.

— Сколько живут твои эксперименты, Джамба?

Лило давным-давно выросла, но рядом с инопланетным другом все равно чувствует себя маленькой; как когда-то не помог Скип, вышвырнув ее в будущее с сознанием маленькой девочки и телом подростка, так и само время не в силах сделать младшую Пелекаи взрослее ни в глазах сумасшедшего ученого с другой планеты, ни в ее собственных глазах.

— Сколько?

Лило умеет добиваться своего. Всегда умела. Пликли как-то назвал ее упрямой, как ослик, и даже предположил, что она — всего лишь еще один незарегистрированный эксперимент Джамбы, созданный, чтобы надоедать. Джукиба долго еще пытался вспомнить, создавал ли он что-то подобное — память его подводила.

— Джамба, ответь мне, в конце-то концов!

Внуку Нани не нужно привыкать к инопланетянам в этом доме. Они появились тут задолго до его рождения, ведомые чем-то туманным и абстрактным, и уходить не собирались. Где-то внутри грызло семейство Пелекаи опасение, что ничем хорошим это не кончится: существа с других планет не меняются, как не меняются люди. Джамба останется злобным ученым, создавшим сотни чудовищ. Пликли останется вечно рыдающим агентом Галактической Федерации. И даже эксперименты — со временем Лило пришлось признать это — глубоко в душе останутся монстрами. Посаженными на поводок, нашедшими интересное занятие в жизни, но — монстрами.

И даже Стич. Стич, собирающий звездолеты из ложек. Стич, разрушающий все на своем пути. Стич, играющий на гитаре. Стич, поедающий какую-то дрянь.

Стич, лучший друг, синий инопланетянин, созданный как машина-убийца, перевоспитанный и даже в чем-то очаровательный. Стич, ни на йоту не поменявшийся спустя десятилетия.

— Как долго могут жить твои эксперименты, Джамба Джукиба?

У Лило серебристые прядки в густых длинных волосах, у Лило очки на переносице, докторская степень и все то же красное платье с белым принтом. У Лило — сжатые до боли сухие кулачки, недобрый прищур темных глаз и навязчивая идея, пронесенная сквозь время.

Джукиба поворачивается, моргает всеми четырьмя глазами и вздыхает устало.

— Так как долго, Джамба?

— Куда дольше людей.


End file.
